


Do You Believe in Destiny?

by Athems



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hugs, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, other characters mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Unable to find his soulmate anymore, Doofenshmirtz decides to help Perry find his, not thinking that maybe they were destined to be together.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	Do You Believe in Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling inspired after the reviews of my last Phineas & Ferb story, I give you this little idea that came to me a few days ago. Enjoy.

At the age of 18, you start to see the writing of your soulmate on your arms.

It’s considered the most special moment in people’s life, for that’s when you realize that someone out there is destined to love and care for you. It makes you feel better about any hardships you may encounter in your life.

And for someone like Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, that was important.

But his case was a complicated one. After having lost his right arm when he was a kid, and after reaching the required age for the writing to start appearing, he figured that no matter how good his prosthetic arm was there was no way that soulmate thing would work on an artificial body part. And sadly, he was right.

In the few years after becoming 18, he only managed to see a few weird marks and doodles on his left arm before he lost that one as well in a gruesome accident.

When he realized he was never going to find his soulmate thanks to the lose of both his arms he became depressed. After all, that was the one good thing that was supposed to come his way; life’s way of saying ‘sorry for the hell you’ve been living, here’s someone that will love you and won’t abandon you for the rest of your life’.

But no. Like everything else, of course that one thing had to get ruined as well.

For a moment he thought Charlene could have been the one.

She explained that she had only ever seen some writing on her left arm in a language she couldn’t understand before it suddenly stopped and never happened again.

What were the odds that they were destined to be soulmates? But, like everything else, it ended up bad for him (except that he gained the most important person in his life thanks to that failed marriage: his daughter, Vanessa).

His anger at all the injustices that happened to him helped fuel his desire for vengeance, which ended in him taking the job of evil scientist to conquer the Tri-State Area (as suggested by one of his many dates) to get people to respect and appreciate him.

Although it hasn’t really worked out for him yet, he likes the job and the friend/nemesis he got along. It would have been better if said friend/nemesis wasn’t so handsome and amazing and didn’t make him feel such strong emotions. But hey, beggars can’t be choosers; and it wasn’t like he could get a chance with him. Perry the Platypus probably had an amazing soulmate already, and even if he didn’t, he probably was looking for a much better partner than Heinz could be.

But that did bring a question to the front. Has Perry the Platypus found his soulmate already?

That was the thing that was plaguing Doofenshmirtz’s mind lately.

With Vanessa’s age getting closer and closer to that fateful moment he remembered his own ordeal with it. And from there, the possibility of the guy he has a crush on (okay, maybe that wasn’t the whole truth, but he wasn’t ready to admit to loving the guy just yet!) having a soulmate.

Heinz really wanted to know, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure if he could handle the idea of Perry being with someone else. But the need to know wouldn’t disappear, no matter his own fear at the answer.

So that’s why he found himself getting distracted in the middle of a fight with said guy, ending up on the floor seeing the face of his nemesis dancing in front of his eyes.

“Nice kick,” he complimented the spy while getting up slowly then grabbing the hand that was offered to haul him up faster.

After making sure the other was standing straight, (or as straight as Doofenshmirtz ever would) Perry started checking him for any serious injuries. “ _You okay? What Happened?_ ” he asked.

The doctor gave an awkward laugh while looking to the side before explaining, “I guess I just got distracted for a moment, haha… But I’m okay!” he hurried to reassure the other.

The agent just looked at him in confusion before giving a shrug. He didn’t really believe the excuse, but he wouldn’t call out the other on it.

With that Perry started making his way towards his discarded jetpack, ready to leave after thwarting Doofenshmirtz’s plans once again, but was stopped by said man.

“Wait, Perry the Platypus!” Heinz ran up to him looking a little embarrassed. “You want some coffee?” he asked in an unsure voice. “You see... I’ve been meaning to talk about something with you…”

When he didn’t continue the spy gave a small smile and a nod of his head. He figured he could spare a few hours before having to go back home.

With the invitation accepted, the two went to go to move to the other’s apartment to have that coffee and talk.

* * *

When both had gotten their mugs, they settled into the kitchen in silence. After a few more minutes of just contemplating his coffee instead of drinking it the doctor took a small breath before spilling out the words, “Do you have a soulmate?”

Perry looked at him for a moment, perplexed that that was what the other man wanted to know. After a few seconds he recovered to answer. “ _Don’t we all?_ ”

“That’s not what I meant!” Heinz responded exasperated. “I mean, have you met them, or do you know who they are?”

“ _Why do you want to know that?_ ” The agent was suspicious about the other’s intentions.

“I’m not planning anything evil if that’s what you think!” Doofenshmirtz felt a little insulted that the other would consider him so underhanded as to use such information against him. “I’m simply curious. Since Vanessa is getting closer to that age the topic has been on my mind lately.”

Perry seemed to consider the admission. He had seen Candace getting more and more excited at the prospect of becoming 18 so she could know for certain that Jeremy was her soulmate. He couldn’t imagine Vanessa acting quite the same, but she probably was anxious to get to that age as well. After all, he remembered he felt like that a little when it was about to be his 18th birthday.

“ _I don’t know them. Haven’t bothered to find them,_ ” he signed in the end.

“Really? Why?” Heinz asked. If he could he would try anything to find his soulmate. Heck, he was sure anyone would try everything to find their soulmates; it was the one thing everyone in the world care the most about.

“ _Busy,_ ” Perry answered with a sardonic smile directed at his nemesis.

“Oh, right…” Doofenshmirtz felt a little silly at having forgotten how hectic the spy’s life was, having to thwart his evil plans almost every day, and do whatever other mission Monobrow asked of him. Tough job certainly.

“ _What about you?_ ”

“Huh? What about me?”

Perry gave a small fond smile at the doctor’s lack of attention while asking again, “ _Your soulmate?_ ”

“Oh, that…” Heinz voice gave a certain melancholy tone, surprising the other with it. “Titanium arms, remember?” He tapped one of them to emphasize his point.

“ _But, before that?_ ” The agent knew he had at least one of his arms by the time he was 18, so he must had seen something written on it at least once.

“Only ever saw doodles and weird marks that made no sense before I lost my left arm as well…”

 _That’s cruel,_ Perry couldn’t help thinking.

Sometimes it was easy to forget how rough the doctor’s life had been considering how he kept going and going with his plans (even if they never really succeeded).

“But what about you?” Heinz broke the spy’s train of thought. “Why haven’t you tried finding them?”

“ _Well… They haven’t written anything in years, so I don’t think they’re alive anymore,_ ” he explained with a shrug.

The doctor mulled his words with a pensive look, not showing pity or giving him words of comfort like many others have done before. That certainly was appreciated.

“But what if they’re not?” Doofenshmirtz asked after a moment. “Have you tried writing to them?”

Perry gave a small frown and a nod before signing, “ _Of course I have. Many times._ ”

“And no response?” A glare was his answer to that. “Okay, okay. Sorry, of course you haven’t gotten any…” he trailed off, rubbing his neck with embarrassment.

The silence between them stretched on, Perry being the only one drinking the coffee while the doctor tried to think of something to say to make things less awkward than what it felt like.

Suddenly an idea came to him. It was crazy and genius and crazy, but it was way too good to let it pass so he jumped to his feet in excitement, coffee already cold and forgotten.

The agent looked at him with curiosity wondering what he was thinking, before he was grabbed out of his chair and pushed to the door, Doofenshmirtz going a mile a minute in explanation.

“An amazing idea just came to me! An invention to help find that other person while using the connection the two have as a guide! I’m gonna start working on it right away so come back tomorrow to see it complete!” And with that, the door was shut in front of Perry’s face, leaving the guy disconcerted and confused as to what just happened.

 _Well, guess I better go back home,_ he thought after a while of just staring at the door. _He did say to come back tomorrow to see whatever he’s planning, so waiting is my best bet for now._ He went back to where he left his jetpack and started the short flight home.

* * *

When Perry arrived at Doofenshmirtz’s lab the next day he was curious to find the doctor surrounded by books while finishing some last-minute touches on his new -inator.

“Ah, Perry the Platypus!” the doctor said excited, noticing him right away. “You’re right on time! I’m just about finished with this!” He stood up and took a few steps away from the invention (almost tripping thanks to the pile of books at his feet) before spreading his arms towards it and exclaiming “Behold! My Desti-nator!” -he lowered his arms and adopted a pensive look- “I guess that sounded better in my head. The name still needs a little working…” He quickly bounced back to his previous excitement and kept on talking, “Anyways, I created this not for evil but for those that wish to find their soulmates, but, for some reason or another, can’t communicate with them!”

Heinz went towards the spy and dragged him to the front of the device while explaining the intricate workings of his new -inator.

“Basically, it uses the connection both you and your soulmate have to create a hot/cold sensation in your arms based on how close or far you are from them!”

Perry was put in front of the machine while the doctor went towards the controls to ready it for fire.

“Wait, Dr. D!” the other shouted to try and stop the man from activating it, but Doofenshmirtz wasn’t stopping.

“Don’t worry Perry the Platypus, I know what I’m doing!”

With that said he activated the -inator, shooting a purple ray right into Perry, who put his arms up in front of him in reflex.

After the machine stopped firing Heinz looked unto the other to see if it had worked or not. When he only saw a scared and alarmed Perry looking towards the invention, he decided to voice his inquiry. “Did it work?”

The other looked up to glare at the man before stating to sign angrily, “ _What were you thinking firing that thing at me without being sure if it would work?!_ ”

“C’mon Perry the Platypus, the only way to know if a theory works is through experiment. And that involves trial and error,” he lectured the other man as if he were a professor giving a science class. “Anyways, you never answered my question. Did it work?”

Perry stopped glaring and tried to feel if anything was different.

His heartbeat was a little fast (but that was probably because of the scare the doctor gave him); his breathing was a little off thanks to his anger but was starting to go back to normal; the rest of his body seemed like usual, so he wasn’t sure if the machine worked.

Unexpectedly, he started feeling a warm sensation on his arms, making him blink in surprise. The temperature felt nice and comfortable, it was emanating from his forearms, but didn’t show any external signs of what was happening.

“Perry the Platypus?” Heinz asked after a while of just observing the other look at his arms.

 _It works,_ the agent thought in amazement. He turned his gaze to the other, signing the same thing.

“Aha!” The doctor leaped of joy. “Well. Don’t just stand there! If you can feel something that means your soulmate is close by, so go look for them before they leave the range of effect!” he ordered the other.

Perry stared at him for a moment, wondering why he was so intent on him finding his soulmate, but decided that was just another quirk in his personality.

He went to his flying car to start the search, anticipation fueling his movements making him shake a little.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz watched him go. He was happy his -inator worked and he could help Perry find his soulmate, but he couldn’t stop the feeling of sadness surrounding him.

 _He’ll find his soulmate and live a happy life… As an evil scientist I should be trying to make my nemesis’ life miserable, but I appreciate our relationship too much to do that to him. I care too much for him…_ he thought with a scold on his face.

He decided to just go watch some TV while eating a whole tub of ice cream by himself to feel a little better.

* * *

It wasn’t working. Whatever direction he took made the sensation in his arms colder. He already went towards the four cardinal points and their in-betweens and still nothing.

 _I don’t understand. It was working when I was in the lab,_ he thought with frustration. _Have I somehow missed them? Are they so faraway now that no matter which way I go I can’t sense them?_

Then a thought occurred to him. What if the person was inside the DEI?

That would explain why he felt the sensation when he was in the building, and why he hasn’t been able to sense it while looking around the city.

With that theory in place he went back to his nemesis’ place, parking the flying car on the street so he could go through each floor and see if the warm reappeared in his arms.

The agent decided to take the elevator, figuring that since it was in a central position within the building, it’ll allow him to have even a minimum sensation if he was in the correct floor.

So, he started the long journey through the place.

The first 10 floors he couldn’t help feeling anticipation; by the 23rd he was starting to get annoyed with the slowness of his plan; by the 35th floor he was ready to call it quits.

 _Maybe this wasn’t the answer after all…_ He was starting to contemplate just stopping at whatever floor he was, burst his way through a window and use his paraglider to get back to his car. _At least that would take less time than using the elevator._

But he decided to keep going in the end. He was already near the top, so he could endure the painful wait of it all a little longer.

By the time he got to the 43rd floor he started to feel the warmth again.

Surprised and a little excited, he got off the elevator in that floor and walked around the hall trying to see if the sensation got stronger.

After having no significant change in temperature, he decided to go up another floor. The 44th.

He felt a little warmer in this one, so again he got off and walked around the floor to see if it got higher, but again no significant rise.

Perry went back to the elevator and was about to go up another floor when he realized that the next one was the 45th. The same floor in which his nemesis/friend Doofenshmirtz lived.

_Could he…?_

Really, what were the odds that the person he has fought with for almost 5 years could be his soulmate? The spy knew he was the only person that lived on that floor, and the next one was his lab, so really the doctor was the only option left.

But how did Perry feel about that? Did he like the man in that sense? And even if not, would he like to feel that way about Heinz?

And what about Doofenshmirtz? How did he feel about Perry? Would he even accept the possibility of loving the agent that kept thwarting his plans repeatedly?

The way things were, he had two choices: either escape fate and simply leave the building (forgetting this ever happened and not mentioning anything to the other man), or accept and embrace destiny (which could get complicated with their job relationship).

He thought about it for like a minute before pressing the button of the 45th  floor with determination. He wasn’t a coward no matter how difficult things could be, and if he were being honest with himself, he did like the other man in that sense.

So, he was going to see this whole ordeal to the end; and if he managed to finally get to kiss his soulmate like he secretly always wanted to, then good.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was watching the Soap Opera channel, ice cream tub halfway empty, the characters in the show about to confess their unconditional love for each other when someone started knocking on his door.

He grumbled under his breath, not in the mood to even get up and answer it, hoping that whoever it was would just leave already. But the knocking persisted and was starting to grit on his nerves, so he decided to just tell whoever it was to bugger off already, “Go away! I’m busy!”

The sound stopped and for a moment he thought they had heard him and left, but then the door was kicked open with such force that it scared him to the point of screaming in surprise.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He turned to look at the entrance of his home to start ranting to the person about invasion of privacy, property damage and such with as many expletives in-between, but was stopped short at seeing his friend/nemesis standing on the other side of the threshold. “Perry the Platypus?”

The other didn’t seem to care about the entrance he made and just strode over to where the doctor was still sitting, looking at the TV before turning his gaze to the other.

“ _The Soap Opera Channel? Really?_ ” he signed with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t make fun of me. This is my me time, and considering you almost broke my door you should be apologizing,” he snapped while putting the tub of ice cream in the coffee table in front of him, before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Perry looked a little chastised, giving a quick “ _Sorry_ ” before moving to the front entrance and closing the door after making sure it wasn’t broken.

“It’s fine, I guess,” Doofenshmirtz remarked while watching the other return to the side of the couch. “What brings you here anyways? Shouldn’t you be with your soulmate already?” He couldn’t help the bitter tone in his voice when he asked that.

Perry looked at him for a moment, penetrating gaze unwavering, unknowingly making the other uncomfortable. He seemed to be debating something or other before finally taking a small breath and starting to explain what happened.

“ _They’re not there. The warm sensation disappeared shortly after leaving the building._ ”

“Really?” The doctor contemplated the words a little perplexed. “That can only mean your soulmate is within the building…” he trailed off thinking of anyone in the DEI that could be the spy’s soulmate. “Have you tried checking the other floors to see if the warmth returns?”

Receiving a nod of confirmation just prompted the question of if he had felt anything while checking, which granted him another nod.

“Well? What happened? Did you find them?” Even if the answer was bound to hurt him, he really wanted to know. Curiosity killing the cat and all that…

Perry gave him a fond smile, leaning closer to the doctor and signing “ _It’s you,_ ” before grabbing the other’s lab coat collar and pulling him into a kiss.

It lasted just a few seconds, in which Heinz couldn’t react for the love of him.

When the agent let go of him and pulled away from the kiss he finally snapped back to attention.

“M-m-me?!”

“ _Yes. You._ ” Perry sat down beside him on the couch, ready to reassure the other that things didn’t have to change just because of the whole soulmate thing.

But the other beat him to it by smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

It lasted much longer than the first, and when they pulled away, Doofenshmirtz started to talk non-stop about how long he had wanted that to happen, how happy he was that the spy was his soulmate, how jealous and angry he was at the idea of someone else being the other’s partner, and how depressed he was at not being able to write to him in his arms.

Perry, for his part, just sat there listening to him ramble on and on before finally pulling the doctor to a hug, trying his best to convene all his feelings with that simple action, and grinning with delight when the other reciprocated the action just as fiercely as him.

Perry was happy things ended up as great as he had hoped with one of the most important persons in his life, while Heinz could feel a certain sense of belonging in the arms of the man he was crushing on (still too proud to admit the love part).

* * *

“Say. Why didn’t you write a coherent sentence or something in your left arm all those years ago?” Doofenshmirtz asked after a while of just cuddling while watching the Soap Opera channel.

“ _I’m left-handed._ ”

“Oh. Well, that explains a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know some things don't make complete sense when one thinks too hard on it, but I still liked it enough to post it.  
> Anyways, reviews are appreciated as always. Also constructive criticism, since sometimes I have trouble with English in general (not my first language after all). Or even if you just wanna come say hi, that's valid too.  
> If any of you are curious, the artist that inspired me to like this pairing is called c2ndy2c1d, look for her in tumblr. She's an amazing artist, seriously.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
